Future Speedster-Web Warrior
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: Follow along with the adventure of White Flash, AKA Melanie Parker/Melanie Ayala, as she attempts to crash the mode with help of family, friends, and a certain special speedster called ver-Sheepy-Chan on quotev
1. Introduction

**Hi guys! So this is my idea for if Spider-Man and White Tiger had a daughter and she came from the future to visit them because in her timeline, they're already dead and she was raised by her 3 uncles and 1 aunt, Harry Osborn, Sam Alexander, Danny Rand, Alex O'Hirn(AKA Rhino)[surprisingly], and Mary Jane Watson. She has come back from the future for the same reason as Impulse. She wants to crash the mode, as Bart puts it. She dated Bart when they were in the future, and when she discovers that he's in the past too, they resume their relationship, getting together whenever they can. She arrives about a month after Bart, but before Strange Days in the Ultimate Spider-Man universe. I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man or Young Justice. All rights go to Marvel Comics and DC Comics. I do however own my OC, Melanie Parker/White Flash. BTW, she was infused with the Flash's DNA before she was born, so while she looks like a female version of her father, she does share Flash's super speed. No hate comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!**

**Introduction Time!**

My name is Melanie Parker, and I'm Spider-Man and White Tiger's daughter from the future. I have brown hair in a pixie cut and bright blue eyes. I'm Caucasian. I typically wear a light blue tank top, faded blue jeans, neon blue converses, and a brown leather jacket. My costume for when I'm White Flash consists of a white web-patterned top and mini-skirt, very light gray leggings, boots, and gloves, and white and gray goggles. I date Bart Allen, much to my father's displeasure. When offered the chance, I decided to go back in time to visit my family and their friends. But then I got stuck there. My super speed is a result of Cadmus. They fused Kid Flash's super speed into me when I was a baby. I am roughly 17 years of age.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of Impulse and Spider-Man's Daughter! Note that after this chapter, all chapters will be written in Melanie's POV. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Melanie is who?!**

It was just a quiet day on the Heli-Carrier when the strange machine appeared in the training room, and the big white flash burst out in the form of a 17 year old girl with brown hair in a pixie cut, blue eyes, awesome white goggles, and Caucasian skin.

It took a while, but Spider-Man and his team finally got the girl handcuffed with additional cuffs on her ankles.

"Now," Director Fury said, sitting down in front of her. "Who are you? When you first came out of that pod, all we saw was a white flash."

"White Flash huh? I like it. Oh, and my name is Melanie Parker, but I go by Mel. Speaking of which, I'm looking for a civilian named Peter Parker. I came from the future to visit him." The girl rambled enthusiastically.

_Wow,_ Fury thought. _This kid is almost as hyper as Spider-Man. Although it could be the super speed._

"Mr. Parker lives with his Aunt May in Queens. May I ask you some questions?" The Director questioned.

"Sure, as long as they don't involve the future. It's totally crash. Oh gosh, that definitely sounds better when Bart says it. Anyhow, fire away." Melanie answered.

"First of all, what does crash mean?"

"Whoops, duh Mel. Future slang for awesome, but it definitely sounds better coming from my boyfriend than me."

"How did you get your super speed?"

"Well, that's an easy one. When my mom was pregnant with me, I was infused with the Flash's DNA every week. It didn't give me anything from him except super speed."

"Who're your parents in the future?"

"Wanna know a secret?"

"I guess."

"Promise not to tell?"

"Sure."

"My parents are White Tiger and Spider-Man, both of whom I met before you imprisoned me."

"Last question; why are you here?"

"I'm a tourist. I came back in time to visit." She stated, as though the answer was obvious. "By the way, can I have something to eat and drink? The running made me thirsty, and I have an extra fast metabolism because of my super speed. Please, for a little teenaged tourist that you're holding against her will?"

Her eyes showed full honesty, and not long after the director left, he came back with a glass of water, and bowl of pretzels, but he still didn't trust her enough to take the cuffs off. He held out the water to her and she gripped the glass carefully, drinking as fast as she could before devouring the pretzels.

"Thank you. You know, now I can see why my Uncle is always calling you a stick-in-the-mud in the future. Do you ever smile?" She questioned disapprovingly.

"When I have enough reason to."

"I'm pretty sure that I don't like you. By the way, since you clearly don't plan on freeing me anytime soon, I'll just free myself."

With that, the girl vibrated out of her cuffs and spit into the water glass.

"I figured you'd want a sample of my DNA before I left. It's been crash, but I gotta go see my parents."

With that, the girl sped off to see White Tiger and Spider-Man. Well, Spider-Man because White Tiger was being debriefed about the girl before the two could meet.

The first thing the female speedster did when she greeted the red and blue clad hero was hug him.

"Um… Sorry, but who're you again?"

"White Flash, AKA Melanie Parker. As I told Director Stick-in-the-mud Fury, I'm your daughter from the future."

"Say, what now?"

"I told you, I'm your daughter from the future."

"Then who's the one girl I love more than any other?"

"Simple. Ava Ayala, AKA White Tiger, or my mother. That's why I like the name White Flash."

The 17 year old hugged his future daughter back before she set about getting ready to leave when White Tiger entered.

"So, you're my future daughter?"

"That's right… mom."

"You're beautiful. We did a DNA test. It proves that you're telling the truth. I can't wait to see you again, for the very first time. I can't wait to watch you grow up."

A sad look flashed across the Caucasian speedster's face briefly before she said, "Now that, will be crash."

She climbed into the black pod and shut the hatch. It let out a puff of smoke but nothing else happened.

After a few more seconds, Melanie burst out.

"Dang it, the whole pod is fried!"

"You're related to arachnerd and study cat here, can't you fix it?!"

"I'm a tourist, not a chrono-expert! I'm stuck in the stupid past! Man, I am so feeling the mode."

**Poor Melanie.**

**That's all for now! Please, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of Melanie's adventure! Enjoy! As per usual, no hate comments, and constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bart's here too!**

**_Melanie's POV_**

I put on my new 21st century outfit that Mom; I mean Ava, had gotten for me. It was a plain white t-shirt, jeans, a jean vest, and neon blue converses.

After I got dressed, I went to school with the others, using the name Melanie Ayala, Ava's cousin, to keep suspicion low.

It was pretty boring learning stuff I'd already learned in the future.

After school, I met with my parents in the Heli-carrier while I was working on repairs with my time machine. I at least wanted enough juice to send Bart a message that I wasn't coming back if nothing else.

I wiped some oil off my hands and panted at my small accomplishment.

I'd managed to at least get the teleporter working, and I was ready to test it out.

I grabbed a clean rag from nearby and wiped some oil off my face, taking off my filthy work jacket.

After that, I opened up my silver lightning bolt ring, which contained my costume[excluding my goggles] and put it on, slipping on my goggles shortly afterwards. I let Fury know that I was going to test the teleportation on my pod and entered, setting the coordinates for Mount Justice.

I got to my location in a large puff of smoke. Once I'd gotten myself back together, I opened it up and jumped out dramatically, saying, "Ta-da!"

I heard Beast Boy mutter, "I think we found the white flash that's been fighting crime in New York."

There were at least 3 members of the Heroic Legacy that I could count, which included Beast Boy [obviously], Robin, and Nightwing.

"Hey, you got my name right! That's so crash! Most people are idiots and call me Flash Girl or Flashette, but you guys are awesome enough to get it right! Gotta love the name White Flash! It's catchy, dramatic, two words, like Beast Boy, Nightwing, hey is that actually two words or one? Hey, Blue Beetle's 2 words. Is he here too?"

I sped over to a nearby hallway and said, "Never mind, White Flash, gonna find out on her own!"

I sped away and found the showers easy enough.

"Wow, old homestyle faucets. So retro."

I turned on several different faucets and held back my laughter as Beast Boy crashed unhappily into the wall of water.

I faced off against Robin in the kitchen, where I used super speed to make many papers fly over the place. I used my reflexes to dodge the red and yellow clad hero's electric bo-staff as a paper flew into his face.

I saw several bombs ahead, waiting for me in the hallway, clearly planted by Nightwing.I rolled my eyes and dodged them with ease, as well as Nightwing's attack when my Spidey-Sense went off, then going off too late as Blue Beetle shot me down.

When I woke up, my hands and feet were shackled, just like they'd been at SHIELD.

"Wow, talk about Déjà vu." I muttered inaudibly.

I then noticed Beast Boy and Robin. I explained that I was merely visiting.

"You're a tourist, from the future?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Don't act so surprised," I said nonchalantly. "Half the meat at comic con are from my era."

They still looked rather suspicious.

"Okay, look. We clearly got off on the wrong foot. I'm really one of you, part of the Heroic Legacy. My name's Melanie Parker, you know daughter of Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man?" I confessed.

"Noted," Beast Boy said. "Not believed, but noted."

"Wait, that photographer kid that works for the daily bugle is Spider-Man?" Blue Beetle asked. Truth be told, I hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Ooh, spoiler alert." I winced. "Dad's gonna kill me. This secret identity thing is so retro, I forgot my dad even has one. You can call me Mel, or Melanie, or White Flash, or White Melanie Flash, it's all crash."

Then Nightwing came in, carrying a glass of water.

"Well Melanie, coming all the way from the future, you must have worked up quite thirst." He said.

I knew what he was trying to do.

"I did, but I'm not gonna drink a micro-tracer. I'm a tourist that got stuck in the past, not an idiot." I told him. Then a flash of red and cream ran in, and when he stopped, it was Bart. When he saw me cuffed, he got ticked off.

"Why is she getting the cold shoulder?!" He shouted. The others didn't seem to understand why he was freaking out.

"Um, Bart, why do you care about an intruder?" Blue asked.

"She's my girlfriend!" Bart clarified.

The others had their eyes widened in shock as my auburn boyfriend busted me out of the cuffs.

"G... Girlfriend?!" Nightwing stuttered.

"Yes, girlfriend. Why is that so surprising?" Bart muttered

"How does she put up with you ese?" Blue Beetle asked rather rudely.

"Actually," I put in, "the question should be how he puts up with me. Anyhow, it's been crash, but Stick-in-the-mud Fury is going to obliterate me if I'm late for training again." I hop into the pod and teleport back to the helicarrier.

* * *

After training, I put on a pair of pajamas that I'd brought with me from the future.

I'd sewn them myself, with a little help from Aunt MJ.

They were exactly like the costume my dad wore.

They made me smile, yet at the same time kept me serious, because they reminded me that no matter what, I had to crash the mode to prevent Blue Beetle from becoming a dictator, my parents from dying, Bart's grandparents from dying, and Uncle Luke from dying.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry that this update took so long, but I have been extremely busy with personal stuff, plus my other stories. **

**Anyways, this is the awaited 3rd chapter of Impulse and Spider-Man's Daughter. **

**Just a heads up, I'm going to do bonding time between Melanie and a particular team member at the end of each chapter from here on out, and Melanie will appear in some of the Ultimate Spider-Man episodes. **

**I own nothing except for Melanie Parker. All rights to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was working on trying to get my speedster's hyperactivity under control when dad came in.

"Hey Mel." he said. "What are you doing?"

"Hey dad." I replied. "I'm trying to get my speedster's hyperactivity under control, and failing to do so."

"I can see that." he commented, stopping my super-speedy foot tapping by placing a hand on my leg.

I grinned sheepishly.

"I'm going to tell Aunt May my secret identity." he told me, pulling on his mask.

My eyes widened, and I asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, the whole retro obsession with secret identities and all that?"

"Melanie Parker, I want to tell Aunt May because I want to have a reason for you to live with me. I want to get to know you, and to do that, I need to be around you 24/7." he explained.

"You shouldn't do this just for me." I told him.

"I'm doing this for _us_ Mel." he assured me.

"If you say so." I replied.

"Great, now come on." he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the helicarrier.

When we arrived in the kitchen of the Parker household, Aunt May looked at me strangely and said, "Peter, who's this?"

"Aunt May, this is my daughter from the future." he told the older woman seriously.

"... No really, who is she?" she asked.

I moved in front of the My great Aunt until she's close enough to stare deeply into my eyes, my soul.

"Look into my eyes, and then tell me who I am." I told her seriously, which was really difficult. I don't do serious.

She gazed into my blue eyes with her own.

After a few seconds, she gasped and said, "They're just like Peter's. The same exact blue, like staring at the sky."

A wide grin broke out across my face before I hugged the older woman, which she hesitantly returned before coming to her own realization.

"Wait a minute. If you're from the future, then what happens to Peter?" she asked.

I flinched.

"Sorry Aunt May, we can't risk crashing the time stream. We do that, we'll all be feeling the mode." I told her.

"And the mode... would be bad?" she questioned.

"Doesn't get any worse! Always better to crash the mode!" I replied.

She smiled at my attempt to butcher the English language.

"Aunt May, there's something else we need to tell you." Dad told her.

"What is it Peter?" she asked, the smile on her face not faltering.

He took a deep breath before saying, "I'm Spider-Man, and she's White Flash."

"... Is that true, um..." she trailed off, and I realized that I hadn't told her my name.

"My name is Melanie May Parker." I supplied.

"Okay, Melanie is this true?" she questioned.

"You bet." I zipped out the door and grabbed my uniform from the helicarrier, pulling it on before reappearing at the house.

"Ta-da!" I told her, arms outstretched.

"... I believe you. Now, Peter, why are you telling me this now?" she asked.

"Because Aunt May... I want Melanie to live with us. I want to get to know her, since she can't get back to her own time-period." dad explained

"That's fine with me. I'd like to get to know my great niece while I'm still alive." Aunt May said, ruffling my hair.

So we got a bedroom set up, and I started living with my dad and Aunt May.

* * *

**And here we go, the next chapter of Impulse and Spider-Man's Daughter!**

**I am so sorry that this took so long, but I've been trying to finish my other stories too, so yeah.**

**Please read and review.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	5. Chapter 4

I was trying to get used to my new suit, running around the city in it. Fury had said that my old one made it too obvious that I was related to my Mom and Dad, so he designed a new one(I had to tell old Director Stick-in-the-Mud that it had to be friction proof). My new suit consisted of a white top with a cowl(similar to Kid Flash's really), a pair of black pants with a yellow lightning bolt at the waist that looked like a belt, white boots that ended just below my knees and had lightning bolts there, black gloves that also had lightning bolts where they ended, and a yellow lightning bolt in a black circle on my chest. My hair had grown longer, but as opposed to cutting it, I decided to just keep it a little past shoulder length.

The new suit also had some extra features. The lightning bolt had tech that could create a flashlight in the shape of a lightning bolt, change me from stealth mode to normal mode if I was ever helping the team, and had a video-camera in it. My gloves both had built in web-shooters if I ever needed them, and the left one had a snack compartment that was hidden underneath the web-shooter, while my lightning bolt 'belt' had special places for me to store extra web fluid cartridges. Finally, the lenses in my cowl(though unless you looked closely, you couldn't tell that there were any) had different modes, such as infrared, x-ray, and Ultra-Violet.

I stopped on a building not far from the Daily Bugle office and sighed as he ranted about Dad being a public menace. In my timeline, things were better in terms of old JJJ; he talked about how he wished he hadn't ranted like this, and he wished that Dad hadn't died. In all honesty, I wished that it was my JJJ. He was a lot nicer, and he was like the father I didn't have back in the future.

While I was caught in my memories, I didn't notice someone sneak up behind me and knock me out. When I awakened I was... in a pod... aboard a Reach ship... Oh Disney.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

"So what you're saying, is that we have no idea where she is?" I said, my eyes bulging.

"That sums it up; yes." Coulson informed, bringing up a picture of Mel in her new suit.

I dragged my hands down my face. "Oh man, what am I going to tell Aunt May; that I lost my daughter and she technically isn't even born yet?!"

"You'll tell her the truth; that Mel went for a run in the city without telling anyone." Ava informed.

I nodded. "I-I'd better get home. I don't want Aunt May to worry."

When I arrived at home, the first thing that Aunt May asked was, "Peter, have you seen Melanie? She isn't answering the phone, and I haven't seen her since she left the house."

"She told you what she was doing?" I asked.

"She said that she was going to take a run through the city to get used to her new suit; said she'd be back in an hour. It's been three hours, and I'm worried." Aunt May informed. "Melanie may have a bad habit of being late, but never _this_ late."

"She... She's missing right now Aunt May; we have no idea where she is." Tears became present in my Aunt's eyes as I said, "We're looking, but for now, she's MIA."

Aunt May looked down and said, "M-Melanie is a strong young girl Peter; I'm sure that she's fine."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

**Peter's POV**

When Nightwing, well Impulse actually, brought back Mel, I was grateful; even more-so when he said that Black Canary was giving out therapy sessions for everyone that had been abducted by the Reach.

The only thing that worried me when she arrived home was the condition her suit was in, the web-shooters were busted, the snack compartment was caved in, as was the spot for her to place extra cartridges, her mask lenses were cracked, and the suit itself was torn in multiple places.

"What. Happened?" I asked, trying not to freak out.

She smiled her usual carefree grin and said, "I hit a bad guy. He hit back."

"Obviously." I deadpanned. "But no, seriously, what happened?"

She sighed. "Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm exhausted."

I saw it in her eyes; there was obviously something that she wasn't telling me, but I decided not to ask yet.

"Head upstairs and get ready for bed. Once you're out of your suit, bring it downstairs and I'll send it to SHIELD for repairs." I told her, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Sounds crash," she said, punching my arm playfully. "See you in the morning."

She 'flashed' upstairs, and came back wearing a white t-shirt and some of my old gym shorts, handing me her busted up suit.

"Go upstairs and wait for me in my room; we need to talk Mel." I told her, and she flinched.

She ran upstairs at a normal pace as I placed her suit in a box. I then walked outside and handed it to Coulson. Once Coulson was gone, I went upstairs to see Mel tapping her hands against her legs so fast that all I saw was a blur.

I placed my hands on top of hers and brought my desk chair in front of her so that we could talk face-to-face.

"Mel, I need the truth." I said, trying to be nice about it.

"Th-The truth?" she squeaked.

"There's something that you're not telling me Mel; something that you're trying to hide." I answered seriously. "Whatever it is, it's something that makes you hurt all over; something that you're trying to forget. What is it?"

"W-We can't risk crashing the time-stream; if we do that, we'll all be feeling the mode." Mel replied nervously.

"Melanie May Parker," I warned.

"Fine!" she said, her eyes ready to burst with tears. "... I'm from the year 2056."

"... What? Mel, you'd have to be granddaughter for that." I told her.

"I was put in stasis when I was a baby." the girl informed. "When I got out... everything was in... it was in ruins. The Reach had taken over the Earth; used the human race as slaves, and used inhibitor collars on anyone that had powers, so I grew up being told to make sure they didn't know I had any. My life was pretty crudtastic, especially after the Reach found out I was you and Mom's daughter. Things were pretty rough, at least until I met Bart, well, you'd know him as Impulse. We're both speedsters, so we sort of... _connected_. We'd both lost people important to us, and... that made it easy for us to talk to each other. It took a while, but finally, we started dating. Had to keep it a secret though; the Reach didn't tolerate having two metas in a relationship. We'd sneak out to see each other and lay on the hill, staring at where the sky should've been. He always made the joke that he could always see the sky when he looked in my eyes. So that's my story; what do you think?"

I didn't know what to think. My daughter was put into stasis as a baby, got out about 13 years before coming here, was raised in an apocolyptic future, got a boyfriend out of it, and then got stuck in the past.

"Who... Who raised you?" I asked.

"The remnants of the team, plus Mary Jane, Harry and J. Jonah Jameson. The only ones left of the team were Luke and Danny. Those four raised me; kept me alive." she reported.

"What... What about me and your mom?" I questioned, albeit hesitantly.

"You died in a fight with Goblin, and as far as I know, Mom was so broken after it happened that she just... gave up on herself. She buried the amulet, and then was killed in a fight with Kraven when she refused to tell him where it was." Mel said as her voice cracked. She smiled painfully, her eyes glazed over with un-shed tears. "Then came my ultimate failure; Luke dying."

"Luke... he died?"

"Yeah, and it was my fault." she informed. "It... It was right before I came to this time period. The Reach didn't want me to go, so they sent a lot of Squadrons down to try and stop it from happening; even sent Blue Beetle as insurance. The last thing I saw before the pod left was Luke falling to the ground."

She stood up and said, "I'm just... I'm going to bed now."

Before I could object, she was across the hall, in her bed, and the door and window were locked.


	6. Chapter 5

**Third-Person**

"Melanie, please say something." Black Canary begged.

The speedster/web-slinger remained silent, holding her knees to her chest. She hadn't been the same since she'd confessed the truth to her father. She'd gone completely silent, her speedster hyperactivity was never a problem anymore, she had a lack of energy, and she was purely depressed. Peter had tried to get her to talk; go back to being her usual self, but all attempts were destined to fail. She just wasn't the same anymore.

"Mel, it's not a sign of weakness to talk about your emotions." the sonic screamer informed. It hurt her to see the brunette this depressed, knowing how upbeat she usually was.

Mel looked up, unshed tears glazing her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm taking my mouth off-mode."

With that, she stood up, got into her suit, and sped home for patrol. She'd been patrolling alone more and more, just so that she wouldn't have to be reminded of her life in the future. Her father, in uniform, managed to catch her and said, "Look Mel, I'm sorry; is that what you want to hear? Mel, you hang with Bart constantly, go on missions with the League's co-ops team whenever you get the chance, and whenever that happens, I feel like a part of me is leaving with you, because it is. I constantly tell you that I'd run a thousand miles just to save you, and whenever I say that, you say that you feel like I mean more to you than you do to me because you'd run a thousand light years just to _see_ me. Mel, miles are for me what light years are to you. I care about you as much as you care about me. Is that what you want to hear?"

She looked up at him. "All I wanted was a hug."

She then sped back to the Parker house.

**Peter**

Peter watched as the trail of white and gray electricity disappeared into the distance. He knew how much she was hurting; he saw it in her eyes. And the worst part was that it was his fault. He'd brought the subject of her past, he'd made her cry, and he'd made her become distant. He'd lost his own daughter.

Tiger came from the shadows. "It's not your fault Peter. She's hurting, and she can't see that we're only trying to make her feel better."

"It is my fault Tiger. She's suffering, and I have no idea how to help her. She said all she wanted was a hug. I'm her father; I'm supposed to know what she needs and how to help her, but I don't." he retorted.

He took off swinging until he arrived at his home. He found Melanie laying in bed with her back turned to the door.

He entered the room and pulled her into her lap, letting her rest her head on his chest. He hugged her closely to him and began to sing.

_I rememver tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go',  
_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light,_

_I remember you said, 'don't leave me here alone',_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight._

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe, and, sound,_

The speedster fell asleep in her father's arms as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

_Don't you dare look out your window; darlin everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on,_

_Hold on, to this, lullaby,_

_Even when the music's, gone,_

_Gone,_

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe, and, sound,_

"I promise that you'll be safe and sound from now on Melanie." he whispered.

"You're going to be a good father to her when the time comes Peter." He looked up and saw Aunt May standing in the doorway, staring fondly at the two.

"I'm not sure I can agree Aunt May. If I can't handle her now, how will I handle her when she's actually been born?"He questioned.

"You'll know when the time comes." She promised.

She left the room, and Peter was left holding onto his daughter.

Sometime during the night, she jerked awake after a nightmare. He started to sing to her, but she asked, "DO you know The Hanging Tree?"

He nodded and sang it.

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

_Where they strung up a man, who they say murdered three?_

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be,_

_If we met, at midnight in the hanging tree,_

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

_Where the dead man called out, for his love to flee?_

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be,_

_If we met, at midnight in the hanging tree._

She calmed down and just cuddled closely against his warmth. "When the Reach had me in that pod... I thought I was going to die. In the future, any meta that was captured never returned. I was terrified out of my mind."

"I won't let that happen Mel. You're my little girl, and I refuse to let you suffer." Peter promised firmly.

"As long as I live, you'll be safe."


	7. Author's Note

Before anyone barks at me, yes; I know these technically aren't allowed on here, but oh well.

I'm here to say that I'm sorry; I know I haven't updated in forever, but some stories are being put on hiatus since it's school time/ I've lost interest in them for the time being.

For those of you that can handle me being a horrible updater, thank you.

Also, I am rewriting Code: Ghost Girl at some point since I feel that my writing has gotten better and I feel like I could probably tell Dannie's story a lot better now; same goes for Kid Martian, What Happened During the Skip, and New Beginnings, especially since Johnny will no longer exist.. I just feel like I don't use Johnny that much; sorry.

I will however be working on a creative writing extra credit project for my family(since I do online school and just want to write something special for them) and posting it here so that they can grade it and tell me what they think of my writing. It's based on a new Marvel/YJ OC that I'm working on; please bear with me.

I know I'm probably the most horrid updater ever, and I'm sorry, but school and this project for my family have to become my main priorities at least when I'm not on breaks.

Signing Off,

-MckennaTennyson-Harper12


End file.
